coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 449 (31st March 1965)
Plot Swindley and Emily worry about what Mr Papagopolous will say about the case. Val tells Irma she won't be needed to look after Ken as she made arrangements with Ena weeks ago. She's embarrassed when Ena comes into the shop and lets slip that she was only asked last night. Hilda rushes through the cleaning at the Rovers so she can go to court to watch the proceedings. Len and Jerry have a rush job on so Stan borrows the van. Hilda, Albert, Charlie, Ena and Minnie go along. Annie is disparaging when Jack puts on his best suit and joins them. As they wait, Swindley and Emily hear about how uncompromising "Strangeways Stan" is from Mrs Winthrop, who's in for shoplifting. Emily's case is heard first. She pleads guilty to driving without a qualified driver and driving the wrong way up a one-way street. The Magistrate sympathises with her as she was misled by Swindley and fines her £5. He is harsher with Swindley, accusing him of neglecting his duty to the public. He threatens to send him to prison for a month but in the end only fines him £20. Swindley is discombobulated on the stand. Ena thinks he got off too lightly. Back at the shop, Swindley sends Elsie to buy an evening paper to see if the case was reported on. The paper carries the report: "Magistrate Attacks Local Preacher". Swindley is about to ring Mr Papagopolous with the news when the man himself phones. Papagopolous isn't at all concerned about the court case, only the new spring lines. Albert and Ken are with Val at No.9 when she goes into labour. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Mrs Winthrop - Edna Petrie *Magistrate - John Boyd Brent *Clerk of the Court - Ray Gatenby *Police Inspector - Ivor Burgoyne Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Gamma Garments *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Court 3 and corridor Notes *Final regular appearance of Arthur Lowe as Leonard Swindley. The character makes one further appearance in Episode 466 where he is seen fleetingly as he says his goodbyes. Two days after that episode aired, on 2nd June 1965, the character reappeared in the first episode of the spin-off comedy series Pardon the Expression. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson), Dennis Tanner (Philip Lowrie) and Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rough justice for Mr Swindley *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,640,000 homes (2nd place) Category:1965 episodes